My Heart's a Battleground
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: After losing all that she could, one girl decides to take a step into the darkness to meet a Nobody that would do anything to make her smile. (AxelxOC)
1. What's Left of Me?

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts however I do own Ren and I have copyright on her!

Abandoned... that's all I feel. Deceived by people I thought that I loved. My chest hurts... is this what a broken heart feels? It's unbearable. I can't stand it. Especially the closest one to me has made me feel like I don't matter. Sure we've had our ups and downs and said our apologies. I thought everything was fine but I guess not...

"I hate you!"

That's what killed me the most. I thought we were close but now nothing can be changed. This is how my special someone feels. What's the point of even going on if my special someone has crushed me. Surely I can't continue to live with this pain in my chest. What if I didn't have these feelings? What if I just didn't have a heart? That would make everything easier and tolerable.

I feel darkness all around me. Constricting me yet it feels comforting at the same time. The cold clutches of the unknown was welcoming. I close my eyes, feeling tears slide down my pallid face, wanting an end to this. There was no use for me now. What's left of me now?

"Hey, why so gloomy?" a voice piped up in front of me.

Looking up, I see a man in a black coat with emerald eyes, purple reverse teardrop tattoos under his eyes as well as spiky slicked back red hair. He was extremely handsome and he seemed upbeat.

"Who are you?"

"Axel, got it memorized?"


	2. Got It Memorized?

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts however I do own Ren and I have copyright on her!

Ren blinked her eyes as a few more tears began to fall. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand but could feel more tears take place. She wished she was dead right now. She felt alone and unloved. What did she do to make everything the way that it was now? She didn't understand it but at the same time she felt like she did understand.

Ren had no idea where she was walking but she didn't really care at this point. She wanted to disappear into the darkness forever and never return. No one wanted her anyway. She was no one now, a nobody.

She had ended up in a park and sat on a bench. Ren looked up to see the sun was slowly setting, making the shadows of everything much bigger. She wished they would engulf her already. Ren bit her lip as she cried harder. She couldn't take this pain much longer. She wished that she didn't have a heart to feel pain anymore.

"Hey, why so gloomy?" a voice piped up in front of her.

Ren looked up to see a man in a black coat with emerald eyes, reverse tear drop shaped tattoos under his eyes and slicked back, spiky red hair. She could feel her face warm up a little as she looked at him. She had to admit that he was handsome. There was something about him the Ren liked immediately.

"Who are you?" Ren asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Axel, got it memorized?" he asked as he tapped his index finger against his temple.

"Umm, yes," Ren as she blinked her eyes.

This was definitely straight forward and cocky. He made her want to giggle and smile. She then looked up at him to see he had his arms crossed, as if he was waiting. Ren was wondering why he was just standing there.

Axel then sighed and shook his head, "Do I get to know the name of the young lady?"

Ren then perked up and bit her lip while blushing, "Sorry... My name is Ren."

Axel only chuckled and shook his head again, "Talk about a space case."

Axel then looked back at her to see that she was on the verge of tears again. He went wide eyed and held up his hands, "Hey, hey! No need for tears! I'm just kidding ya!"

Ren sniffed and looked away. She was already upset as it is and now this guy was making fun of her. She shook her head, deciding to leave so she could finally be alone. Ren pushed her way past Axel, making the fiery man stare at her in disbelief. Axel then spoke up, "Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Axel saw that she wouldn't stop to listen to him. Ren marched off farther from him, not even listening to Axel apologize to her. Ren then felt Axel grab her hand which made her stop and turn to him. Axel had a very displeased look on his face. She couldn't help but be frightened a little by his look.

Axel then softened up when he saw her face then sighed, "Look. I am sorry. I'm not very good when it comes to conversation."

Ren then turned to look at him, "It's all right... I'm just... a little on edge because..."

Axel cocked his head to the side, "Because?"

"Because... I've been hurt so badly... I just... I don't want to feel pain anymore..." Ren replied hanging her head a little.

Axel frowned a little then began to ruffle her long red hair. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes while pursing her bottom lip. Axel couldn't help but chuckle at her look but stopped when he saw she was about to cry again.

"Who hurt you so badly?" Axel asked looking into her eyes.

Ren sighed deeply to compose herself then looked up at him, "Someone who was very close to me and who I thought loved me... I just wish I didn't have a heart so I couldn't feel this pain anymore... I'd rather be alone in darkness."

Axel frowned and placed his hands on his hips, "Why would you want to be in the darkness? It's no fun there."

Axel then held his hand out to her, "I'll take you somewhere so you don't have endure those feelings anymore. Somewhere that you feel accepted. Where your heart won't be in agonizing pain."

Ren stared into his emerald eyes as he spoke. Was he telling her the truth? Ren lifted up her hand to place it in Axel's but hesitated. She bit her lip then looked up at his face again, "How can I trust you?"

"That's up to you. Question is... stay here and suffer alone? Or coming with me to somewhere you are appreciated?" Axel said, "Your choice."

Ren still felt unsure and frowned. Axel stepped closer and gazed into her crystalline eyes, "I'm your friend. I want to help."

Friend... Ren almost forgot what that word meant to her. She wanted to forget it but Axel gave her a special feeling. Ren looked back into Axel's deep eyes, "Forever?"

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"Friends forever?" Ren asked sternly, looking into his eyes, "Promise?"

Axel nodded, "Promise."

Ren hoped that she wasn't making the wrong decision but she didn't want to be here any longer. Ren then placed her hand into Axel's gloved hand. Axel smirked then turned his head and used his other hand to open a dark portal. Ren was apprehensive but her wish was coming true. Had Axel heard her plea for a new life?


	3. Sunset Paradise

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts however I do own Ren and I have copyright on her!

Ren had followed Axel through the dark portal he had made. Axel was bringing her wish to reality. He was taking her into the darkness like she wanted. She felt cold as she entered it and almost felt afraid. She then clutched onto Axel's arm, making him chuckle slightly. Ren closed her eyes as she continued to hold onto Axel tightly.

"We're here," Axel piped up.

Ren slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a completely different place. Her jaw dropped in awe. It was extremely beautiful and the sky was many shades of oranges, reds and purples. She took a few steps to take a better look at the place.

"Axel... it's beautiful..." Ren said with a large smile, "What is this place?"

"Twilight Town," Axel said as he began to walk towards a train station.

Ren noticed Axel walking away from her, making her run after him to join him by his side. Axel smirked a little and thought she acted like a lost puppy. She definitely amused him to where he could laugh a little. He then began to walk up some stairs as soon as he entered the train station. Ren had no idea where Axel was taking her but she didn't want to question him. She stuck close by him as they climbed the flight of stairs. She was curious though as to what he said to her before she accepted him taking her to a new place.

"Axel," Ren spoke up softly and almost quietly.

"Yeah?" Axel said, not turning to look at her.

"When you said that you would take me someplace where I would be appreciated... do you know people here who would appreciate me?" Ren asked as she looked up at him.

"I do," Axel said then turned his head to slightly looked at her with his dark eyes, "You're about to meet one of them."

So that's where they were going. They were going to meet someone that Axel knew. She wondered who the person was. Ren just hoped that she could make some new friends who would appreciate her and cherish her. They soon reached the top of the clock tower of the station. Axel continued to lead the way near the ledge. Ren stuck close to Axel since she noticed how far up they were from the ground. Ren then saw a blonde haired boy sitting on the ledge eating some ice cream. The boy looked up at Axel and smiled a little.

"Finally made it," he replied with a smirk.

"Hey, had to pick up a friend," Axel said as he looked down at Ren.

Ren looked at the boy and smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ren."

"Nice to meet you too," he said, "I'm Roxas."

Axel looked at Ren, "He's the one who will help you find some new friends."

Roxas blinked at him then looked at Ren, "New friends?"

Ren hung her head a little as she twiddled with her fingers, " I... lost someone important to me... because they hated me..."

"I figured I'd bring her to you Roxas and have you introduce her to your friends," Axel said.

"That's a great idea," Roxas said smiling big, "Well, luckily I brought some extra ice cream for us."

"All right, you're talking my language," Axel laughed as he sat down next to Roxas.

Roxas reached into a bag he had and presented ice cream to Axel. Axel gladly took the ice cream and began to eat it. Roxas then grabbed another one and looked up at Ren.

"Here you go, Ren," Roxas said with a smile as he handed it to her.

Ren walked over to him while smiling and took it, "Thank you, Roxas."

She then sat down next to Roxas then began to eat the ice cream. Her eyes widened as she took a bite then looked at it. It was really salty but sweet at the same time. Roxas and Axel were watching her, as if to see her reaction. Both of them chuckled a little at her making Ren blink and look over at them. She blushed a little and wrinkled her nose a little.

"Never had this ice cream before?"Roxas chuckled slightly.

Ren shook her head, "I haven't, no. But it's really good though."

"Sea salt ice cream. Roxas and I get this stuff all the time after a long day," Axel replied biting off another piece of his ice cream.

Ren smiled as she looked at both Roxas and Axel. They seemed to be really close friends. She remembered what that was like. It was nice relaxing with your friends like this. Ren then began to eat the rest of her ice cream as she looked at the sun setting. She enjoyed this a lot. Even though she just met Roxas and Axel, she felt close to them and knew she was going to finally have friends who appreciated her. Of course, Ren had Axel to thank. He was the one who took her away from everything and gave her another chance. She then glanced at Axel to see him continuing to look out at the sunset, eating his ice cream slowly. Ren could feel her face heat a little as she looked at him. Her heart also began to beat a little faster as she looked at him. She then looked forward again, wondering why she was acting like this with Axel.

After awhile of enjoying their ice cream and talking with each other about miscellaneous things, they all decided to head out since it was getting dark fast. The three friends walked down the staircase then made their way to the front of the station. Axel stretched a little and looked down at Roxas.

"So Roxas, you have no problem letting Ren stay with you then?" Axel asked as he punched Roxas's arm playfully.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Roxas replied with a smile, "I have a spare bedroom."

Ren frowned a little and looked up at Axel. She didn't want him to leave. Axel then looked down at Ren to see the sad look on her face. Axel felt something in him to where he didn't like to see Ren frown. He then placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Hey, no frowns. I'll be back tomorrow to hang out," Axel said looking into her blue eyes.

"Promise?" Ren asked as she looked back into Axel's eyes.

Axel chuckled and ruffled her hair a little more, "I promise."

Ren smiled and blushed as he did that. Axel couldn't help but smile a little down at her. He then looked over at Roxas, "Remember what we talked about."

Roxas nodded his head, "Right."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Axel replied waving at them before making a portal and leaving.

Roxas then looked at Ren, "I hope you don't mind staying with me, Ren."

"No, no. I don't mind at all," Ren said smiling at him, "It gives me a chance to hang out with you a little more."

Roxas smiled back and began to lead her towards his his place. Ren followed closely behind Roxas as she did with Axel. She was still getting used to everything but she trusted her new friends though. Maybe it was because she was so desperate for a change that she got it. Even though she really wanted not feel anymore. She blinked her eyes and noticed that Roxas was talking to her.

"Here is where you are staying, Ren," Roxas replied opening a door to a room.

It was a decent sized room with a small bed, a nightstand with a lamp as well as a dresser. Ren smiled at it and entered the room.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Roxas," Ren replied smiling more at him then sat on the bed.

"It's no problem," Roxas replied while shoving his hands into his pockets.

Ren then clasped her hands together in her lap then looked to the side. Roxas noticed this and saw the look on her face. Roxas then walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ren?" Roxas asked.

Ren sighed then turned her head to look at Roxas, "Roxas... I can trust Axel... right?"

"Yeah, of course," Roxas replied, "You can take my word for it. Axel is my best friend."

Ren smiled and nodded, "I trust you, Roxas."

"Great," Roxas replied, "Well, we should sleep since we'll be getting up early tomorrow."

Ren nodded and smiled, "Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight, Ren," Roxas replied as he closed the door to Ren's room.

Ren then removed her shoes then looked out the window to see the moon. She brought her knees to her chest as she began to think about Axel. As she thought about that spunky redhead, her chest felt warm and her heartbeat quickened. She shook her head and then climbed under the covers. Before she fell asleep, she thought about Axel ruffling her hair.


	4. Friends

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts however I do own Ren and I have copyright on her!

Ren could feel the rays of the sun shine upon her, making her turn slightly. She rubbed her eyes then looked up at the ceiling. Was it all a dream? Did a man named Axel take her to a new world and meet a boy named Roxas? Ren then sat up and looked around to see that she was still in Roxas's guest bedroom. She then stretched then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ren replied with a small yawn.

Roxas then poked his blonde head in to see that Ren was up, "Oh, good. You're awake."

"Yeah, the sun decided to tell me to get up," Ren giggled.

Roxas chuckled then spoke up, "Well, I'll let you freshen up and we'll go ahead and go."

"All right," Ren said as she nodded her head.

Roxas left her room and walked down the hall. Ren then headed to the bathroom across from her room to take a quick shower and to get ready. After she was done, she walked outside to see Roxas waiting for her. He then looked up at her with a smile.

"Ready, Ren?" Roxas asked.

"Yup!" Ren chirped happily, "What are we doing today, Roxas?"

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends," Roxas said as he began to lead her through different streets.

"Really!?" Ren replied happily.

"Haha, yeah. My friends Hayner, Pence and Olette," Roxas replied, "They're really great."

Ren was excited now. She had Roxas and Axel as friends already but now she was meeting some new people. Ren really had to thank Axel when she would see him next. Again as she thought of Axel, her face flushed a little. Her chest also felt warmer too. Why did she feel this way when she saw or thought of Axel? She decided to push it in the back of her mind for right now; she had to focus on making a good first impression on Roxas's friends. She wanted to fit in and become close friends with them. She then saw Roxas go into an alley and pulled away a curtain that was against a wall. She figured that's where his friends were. Roxas stepped in and held the curtain open for her, letting her walk in. She walked in to see two boys and a girl.

"Hey, Roxas! Who's your friend?" the girl asked with a smile.

"This is Ren. She just moved here," Roxas said.

Ren smiled and shyly waved at them, "Hey there, guys."

"Hi, Ren," the girl said and walked over to her, "My name is Olette."

The boy with blond hair got up from his seat, "I'm Hayner."

"And I'm Pence," The boy with brown hair replied.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ren chirped as she smiled a little more.

For the rest of the day, Ren got to know her three new friends better and even Roxas as well. They all walked around Twilight Town and decided to sit at Sunset Hill to watch the sun go down and have ice cream. Ren had a great time with her new friends but she couldn't help but think where Axel could be. He said he would be a bit, Pence stretched with a yawn then stood up.

"I think I'm gonna start heading home before it gets too dark," Pence piped up.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Hayner said as he began to get up himself.

"All right, guys. We were able to take a break for today but remember we need to get our homework done soon," Olette replied. She then turned to look at Ren, "Ren, you could even help us with our summer homework, it will help you out too."

Ren nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Olette."

"It was awesome meeting you, Ren! Can't wait to see you tomorrow," Pence said.

"Have a good night, guys!" Ren called to them as she waved.

The three friends waved at Ren and Roxas then headed back to Twilight Town. Ren then looked over at Roxas with a smile. Roxas smiled back and chuckled.

"Great, aren't they?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"They really are, Roxas," Ren said then hugged him close, "I have you and Axel to thank for all this."

Roxas smiled and hugged her back, "It's no big deal. I'm glad that Axel and I could help you."

"I owe you both," Ren said as she pulled back.

"Eh, it's no big deal," a familiar voice said behind them.

Ren and Roxas turned to see that it was Axel. He had a smirk on his face along with a plastic bag in his hands. Ren smiled big and ran over to him.

"Axel!" Ren said happily.

"Hey there," Axel laughed while ruffling her hair with his free hand.

Ren giggled then looked up at him, "What were you up to?"

"Just working. I usually come visit Roxas after work," Axel replied.

"What do you do?" Ren asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Eh, it's not important. What's important is that I have food to share with you guys," Axel said holding up the bag, "I have have some ice cream."

"Way to go, Axel!" Roxas cheered making Ren laugh.

All of them headed back to the station in Twilight Town and sat on the tower. All three enjoyed the food that Axel had brought which was yaki soba. Axel then brought out some sea salt ice cream. Ren happily ate her ice cream as she looked at her surroundings. Everything was going perfect now. For once she was actually happy. Ren finished her ice cream and looked at her stick to see it said Winner on it.

"Well, lookie there! Ren got a Winner stick!" Axel replied.

Ren blinked and looked at Axel while holding up the stick, "What's that mean?"

"It means you get a free ice cream at the shop," Roxas explained smiling, "Or you can save them up for prizes."

"Oh cool," Ren replied as she looked at the stick then placed it into her pocket.

"So you introduced Ren to your friends then, Roxas?" Axel asked as he finished his ice cream.

"Yup, they like her a lot," Roxas replied.

"Good," Axel said then looked at Ren, "Like them too, Ren?"

"Yeah definitely!" she replied happily, "I really do want to repay you and Roxas for helping me out so much."

"Ah, Ren! I told you not to worry about it!" Axel replied as he chucked his ice cream stick at her playfully.

"Hey!" Ren giggled and saw the smirk on Axel's face.

"Pfft, hahaha. You guys seem like old friends," Roxas laughed.

Ren blushed a little with a smile while Axel's smirk grew. Even though she hasn't known him long, Ren found Axel very attractive. He made her heart beat faster and her face would grow warm. Roxas was right though; they seemed like old friends. When the sun had finally set, the three friends decided it was time to part for the night.

"I'll see you guys after work tomorrow," Axel replied, "Hopefully I'll get done early so I can see you guys earlier."

"Sounds good. If you're late again, you're buying the ice cream," Roxas replied.

"Aw geez," Axel replied scratching the back of his head, "All right then."

"Great," Roxas replied heading into his house, "We'll see you tomorrow then, Axel."

"Right," Axel said with a nod then looked at Ren, "You have a good night, Ren."

"Good night, Axel," Ren said smiling sweetly, "Have sweet dreams."

Axel let out a chuckle and shook his head, "I can only try, Ren."

Ren wondered what he meant by this but put it out of her mind when she felt Axel ruffled her hair lightly, "You have sweet dreams for the both of us."

"I'll try, Axel," Ren said.

"Good," Axel said as he ruffled her hair again.

Ren smiled then wrapped her arms around Axel. Axel was completely surprised by this. He swore he felt something inside him as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. He then slowly lifted his arms to lightly wrap them around her torso. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent as well as her warmth. Axel could definitely feel something stir inside him now. What was this feeling?

Ren then pulled away to look at Axel, "Goodnight, Axel."

Axel watched as Ren entered Roxas's house. He let out a sigh as she closed the door. What was going on with him? When he was with Ren and especially when she held him, he had this feeling inside him. It felt... good.

Ren was getting herself ready for bed and changed into some night clothes she had bought. She then noticed the ice cream stick in her pocket. She laid down in bed while looking at the Winner stick. She smiled lightly then placed it on her night stand. Ren then blushed when she realized she had hugged Axel. Also the fact that Axel hugged her back. She smiled and held her pillow close.

"I'll use the Winner stick to get Axel ice cream," Ren replied before falling asleep.


	5. Smile For Me?

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts however I do own Ren and I have copyright on her!

Ren had been living comfortably with Roxas for well over a month now. She was becoming happier with each passing day but Axel had mentioned to her that he had to go away for awhile for work. He wouldn't be able to hang out with her or Roxas for awhile until his work is done. This upset Ren and made her miss Axel more and more each day. It was beginning to show when her friends noticed how sad she looked. Roxas knew though that Ren had missed him. Roxas did too but he saw that it hit Ren badly. Roxas had a good idea of what Axel was doing right now. But if Ren knew of what Axel was doing, she would be shocked and afraid to go anywhere Axel or Roxas himself. Roxas had to keep it hush hush from Ren. He had to reassure her that Axel was coming back.

Ren had been missing Axel like crazy. She couldn't get that spiky red head off of her mind. She missed his goofy smiling face along with his jokes. For some reason, Ren felt completely empty and alone without Axel. Sure she had Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette but there was a place in her heart that felt empty when Axel wasn't there. At night, she would look outside to see the clock tower of the station where she would eat ice cream with Axel and Roxas. She would look from the clock tower to the Winner stick she would have in her hand. She still wanted to get Axel his free ice cream. She decided that when he comes back that, she'll treat him to a free ice cream.

The memory she had of her holding him and him holding her back made her happy. Just that one memory made her heart feel warm and soar into the sky. Ren had talked with Olette a few times about these feelings but she didn't say who. Olette would sometimes tease her by asking her if it was one of their guy friends. Ren would shake her head with a laugh and tell her it was someone else. Thankfully Olette listened to her instead of laughing. Olette thought Ren was being cute when she was expressing how she felt about this mysterious guy. Olette told her friend that Ren was beginning to fall in love with him. Ren blushed at the thought but Olette explained everything. It made sense though and Ren finally admitted to herself that she loved Axel.

This was a completely new feeling to her. But it was a good feeling. Problem was; would Axel feel the same for her? Sure she knew that Axel liked her as a friend but would he love her back? She didn't want to hassle Roxas with it though. Ren had an idea how to try and get the fiery redhead to express how he really feels for her.

Recently, Roxas had somewhere he had to go so he left Ren an extra house key. Ren felt a little lonely without Roxas at home but he said he would be home in a couple days. After hanging out with Hayner, Pence and Olette, Ren decided to walk around the shops a little to see about getting a present for Roxas for letting her stay with him. She looked at the accessories for a little bit then walked on. Ren let out a sigh and looked up at the sky to see the sun was starting to set a little. The shade of red reminded her of Axel. That color seemed to fit him well besides his hair being red.

"Pretty isn't it?" that oh so cocky voice said.

Ren's eyes widened then whirled around to see Axel standing there. He was smirking and waved at her, "Hey there, Ren."

"Axel!" Ren cried happily and ran to him.

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. Axel gave out a chuckle and held her back while looking down at her. He was a little surprised to see a couple tears from from her eyes.

"Hey, hey. What's with the water works?" Axel asked as he pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Ren sniffed and wiped her eyes a little before looking up at him, "I'm sorry... I just really missed you, Axel."

"Ah, no reason to cry, Ren," Axel replied as he ruffled her hair a little.

Ren smiled softly and hugged him again but tighter. Axel held her back and closed his eyes. He could feel that lightness in his chest whenever he was around Ren or even thinking about her. It was a good feeling and he wanted to keep it. Ren then pulled away to look at Axel again.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream," Ren said as she began to drag Axel towards the candy shop.

"Do you have money, Ren?" Axel asked as he followed her.

"Nope, I have this," Ren replied as she dug into her pocket for something then pulled out the Winner stick.

"You still have that? I thought that you would use it already," Axel replied surprised.

Ren presented the Winner stick to the woman behind the counter. She happily handed over the sea salt ice cream to Ren then Ren presented it to Axel. Axel was surprised and looked from the ice cream to Ren's smiling face.

"Are you sure, Ren?" Axel asked.

"Very sure. I saved my Winner stick to get you ice cream when you came back, Axel," Ren said smiling more.

Axel was surprised by this and could feel the warmth in his chest. Axel shook his head then ruffled her hair with his free hand, "Come on, I'll share this with you."

Ren nodded and began to follow Axel to the clock tower. Once they settle down, Axel took a bite from the ice cream then handed it to Ren. Ren gladly accepted it and began to eat a little bit of it. Ren was ecstatic that Axel was back and doing this. For awhile, she was beginning to worry if he would come back or not. She could feel some tears nip at her eyes again. She then handed the ice cream back to Axel and sniffed. Axel looked at her face as he took a bite of his ice cream to see her holding back tears.

"Ren, what is it?" Axel asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I'm just happy you're back. I was scared for awhile that you wouldn't come back even though you and Roxas said you would," Ren replied.

Seeing the upset look on her face and tears threatening to spill from her ocean blue eyes made a painful feeling pang inside of him. He had to do something quickly to make her smile. That was the only way he could get the negative feeling inside him to leave.

"No worries, Ren. I won't leave again and hey, I'm back all right," Axel replied.

Ren smiled weakly at him as she wiped her eyes, "Yeah..."

Axel then remembered he had a few days off, "How about this, I owe you now, Ren. What do you want? I'll get it for you."

Ren looked at Axel, wondering if he was serious. She then thought of what she was going to do to see if Axel liked her back or not. She took in a deep breath and was about to say something but she was afraid of asking him. Axel cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

Ren clenched her hands a little in her lap then let out her deep breath. She then looked up at Axel, "Axel... will you go on a date with me?"

Axel quirked an eyebrow, "A date?"

Ren bit her lip then shook her head, "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"Hey, hey. I didn't say no," Axel replied then ruffled her hair, "If it's a date you want, it's a date you'll get."

"R-really, Axel?" Ren asked as her face lit up a little.

"Yeah, I know a nice place that we can go to," Axel replied as he handed the ice cream back to Ren. Ren took another bite and went to hand it back to Axel but he shook his head, "You finish it."

Ren smiled and finished up the ice cream, smiling even more. This was great. He actually agreed to go on the date. But she still couldn't celebrate quite yet. She didn't know how much Axel really liked her. She then felt him ruffle her hair, "Come on, let's go on our date."

"Right now?" Ren asked surprised.

"Sure! Why not!?" Axel chuckled.

"Ok!" Ren giggled.

Axel smiled when he heard her giggle. There, she was happy now and that made the pain in his chest leave. He wanted nothing more than for Ren to be happy. That way she could smile and that warmth in his chest would remain. He then held his hand out to her while opening a dark portal with his free hand. Ren happily accepted it and followed Axel into the darkness.


	6. Stepping Out

I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts however I do own Ren and I have copyright on her!

Before she knew it, Ren and Axel had arrived at a different place instead of just another part of Twilight Town. The sky was tinted a purplish red color from the sunset. The place had many shops and restaurants. It also had a castle that seemed to be under reconstruction since there were cranes and building supplies near the castle. Otherwise, Ren thought that the town was gorgeous.

"Axel, this place is incredible," Ren replied as she looked around the town.

" You like it?" Axel asked smiling, "I'm glad. I feel really at home when I visit this place."

Ren turned to see the look on Axel's face. For the first time, Axel looked completely at ease. This made her smile and chuckle a little. Axel looked at her then poked her forehead while smirking, "Hehe, what?"

Ren shook her head as she laughed, "Nothing. It's just... it's nice to see you so calm. Plus when you said you felt at home here, it reminds me that I made Twilight Town home now... it's home because I have Olette, Hayner, Pence, Roxas... and especially you, Axel..."

"I'm glad, Ren," Axel replied giving her a gentle smile, "Come on, I know a great place where we can hang out."

"Could we walk around a bit and show me parts of this place you like?" Ren asked while smiling shyly.

"Yeah! Why not?" Axel replied as he smiled.

"Great!" Ren replied as she wrapped her arms around Axel's right arm, "Let's go!"

Axel nearly fell over for when Ren grabbed his arm. It wasn't from the force of her on him but as soon as she hugged his arm, he had that warm tingly feeling in his chest. It was especially strong where his heart would be. That was weird. He had no heart but it felt like he did whenever he was with Roxas and now Ren. Axel looked down at Ren and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go," Axel replied.

He began to lead her to his favorite shops and even began to show her around the castle. After a bit, Axel bought some food for them to share as they continued to walk. Ren was completely amazed by this place. Though it made her wonder where Axel really lived. She figured it was a little more extravagant thank this place or even Twilight Town. She hoped to see where he lived someday. While Axel showed her around the new place, she noticed that he seemed pretty excited. Seeing Axel like this made her heart leap.

Eventually, they found a place to sit where it looked out over a mountainous horizon. Ren took in a deep breath of air through her nose and out her mouth. Axel smiled as he looked at her. He thought that she looked cute right now. He didn't know what was going on with him but he could care less. The feeling inside him got stronger with each passing moment with Ren. He then felt Ren set her head on his shoulder while wrapping an arm around his arm. Axel decided to set his head against hers and closed his eyes. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"I'm having a great time, Axel," Ren said as she tightened her grip a little on his arm.

Axel turned his head slightly to take in the scent in her hair, "I'm glad, Ren. I knew you would enjoy this place as much as I do."

"I really do," Ren said then slowly looked up at him, "Thank you, Axel."

"No problem, we're friends," Axel replied. Ren bit her lip a little making Axel quirk a brow, "What is it?"

"Axel... there was kind of a point of why I asked you out on a date," Ren explained.

"Hm? And why is that?" Axel queried while pulling away slightly to look at her better.

Ren sat up straight and closed her eyes. She knew that she had to tell him how she felt but trying not to sound weird about it. Ren swallowed hard then looked back at Axel. He had a confused look on his face that looked like it was mixed with worry. Ren then took of Axel's into both of hers.

"Axel, I... I owe you for giving me a new life. You helped me find new friends and I'm grateful to you. I'm also developing feelings for you too. I really like you, Axel..." Ren explained softly, "I guess... how I would like to repay you... is giving you my heart."

Axel was completely surprised by this. He didn't know that Ren harbored such feelings for him. Maybe the feeling he was getting was Ren liking him a lot. It was a great feeling but Axel still couldn't feel happiness, sadness and not even what Ren wanted; love. Axel looked down with a sigh. He had to come clean and tell her the truth. No more hiding from her especially since he didn't want her hurt.

"Ren, I need to tell you something..." Axel sighed.

Ren frowned and bit her lip while letting go of his hand, "You don't like me...right?"

Axel turned to her quickly and shook his head, "No! It's not that! I like you, Ren. A lot but it's complicated..."

"What's complicated, Axel?" Ren asked still looking at him with a disheartened look.

Axel closed his eyes as he looked at his hands, "Ren... I'm... a Nobody?"

She was confused. A Nobody? That's impossible, he was sitting here talking to her so of course he had to exist and be a somebody.

"Nobody? Axel, what are you talking about?" Ren replied shaking her head, completely confused.

Axel knew that this was going to be hard to explain to her. He would understand if she didn't want to be near him again. But he couldn't lie to Ren.

"Ren, place your ear over my heart," Axel replied. Ren was puzzled; why do that? Axel then pleaded, "Just trust me."

Ren scooted closer to him and set her head against his chest. She listened but couldn't hear anything. She couldn't hear anything. Then it hit her; where was his heartbeat!? Ren sat back quickly and stared at Axel in horror.

Axel frowned and closed his eyes, "A Nobody doesn't have a heart. We can't feel happiness or sadness or even love... we are the remains of a person. The body and soul... those with a strong will leave behind an animated shell. We have no existence... we're incomplete..."

Ren was still afraid by this but the look on Axel's face made her want to cry. Even though he said he doesn't have a heart, Axel still looked sad. Ren placed her hand over Axel's, squeezing it lightly.

Axel squeezed her hand back and spoke up again, "But... when I'm with you and Roxas... I feel like I have a heart. You both give me a good feeling that I want to hold on to. I only have you two."

Ren smiled lightly then closed her eyes, "I'm never going to leave you, Axel... I know that you, me and Roxas will stay friends forever. I understand that you are... a Nobody... but to me, you're Axel. My friend... and someone I care for deeply..."

Axel looked at her to see her smile, "Ren..."

"Even though you don't have feelings of happiness or sadness... I still can tell you express them. Heart or not. You're special."

"Hm... yeah..." Axel replied softly with a half smile. He then looked at Ren, "Ren, I'm grateful that you are sticking by me despite what I told you. And I promise that I will cherish you and Roxas."

Ren nodded and smiled, "I cherish you and Roxas too."

Axel smiled softly then scratched the back of his head while chuckling almost nervously, "Ren... can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm? What is it, Axel?" Ren asked.

"Can I... listen to your heart?" Axel asked biting his lip.

Ren let out a small laugh but nodded her head, "Of course."

Axel smiled and got a little closer to Ren. He carefully set his head on her chest and could hear her heart beat softly. He closed his eyes as he indulged in the sound. Ren smiled and set her head on top of Axel's as she wrapped an arm around him. Ren knew that she couldn't stop loving Axel after what he told her. This gave her more reason to help Axel. He helped her, now it was her time to help him. She'll help him feel complete and help him with getting a heart.

Hearing Ren's heartbeat made Axel feel that sensation in his chest, almost like he had a heartbeat himself. He wanted to stay like this with Ren forever. Being in her embrace and just being with her like this, Axel yearned to feel. He wanted to feel what Ren felt for him. He wanted to be complete so he could truly make Ren happy.

Eventually, Axel took Ren back to Twilight Town so she could rest. Axel walked Ren to the front door and looked down at Ren.

"I really did have a great time with you, Ren," Axel replied smiling at her.

"I did too, Axel. Since Roxas will be gone a little more... and you have a few days off... do you want to go on more dates?" Ren asked blushing a little bit.

"That's a great idea," Axel said as he brightened up a little, "I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll spend the whole day together."

"Great!" Ren replied with a large smile. She then looked into his emerald eyes, "Well, goodnight, Axel."

"Goodnight, Ren," Axel said softly.

Ren then held Axel tight and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself, loving being in Axel's arms. Axel held her back and set his head on hers. He didn't want to part ways with her but he had to for now. He pulled back to look at her.

"See you tomorrow," Axel nearly whispered.

"See you tomorrow, Axel," Ren said softly as she entered Roxas's place.

Axel smiled then made a portal of darkness back to The Castle That Never Was. He sighed when he arrived back and could see Demyx messing with the strings on his sitar and Xigbar shaking his head at the deaf toned Nobody. Xigbar then looked at Axel.

"Where have you been all night, spiky?" Xigbar asked quirking a brow.

"Hmpf, why should you care?" Axel asked as he began to head to his room. Axel was walking down the hallway then he saw a familiar face. He smirked and waved, "Hey, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and walked up to his best friend, "How are things going?"

"Pretty great actually," Axel replied crossing his arms with a smirk.

Roxas chuckled and eyed Axel, "What about Ren?"

Axel had a smile on his face making Roxas nearly want to laugh. Axel then looked down at Roxas.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Axel laughed.

"I'm just teasing!" Roxas laughed, "Is she all right though?"

"Yeah, she is. Misses you though," Axel mentioned.

"I miss her too," Roxas replied, "I'll be home soon though, so she doesn't have to worry."

"I told her what I really am and... she didn't turn me away," Axel replied.

"Really? She wasn't afraid or tried to run?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head, "No, she said that she wants to stay friends with you and me forever. She said she cares about me."

Roxas smiled and began to walk past Axel while patting his shoulder, "You're lucky to have someone like her, Axel."

Axel quirked a brow as he looked at his protege. He then began to head back to his room, wondering what Roxas meant by what he said. He entered his room and immediately laid out on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his time with Ren. He closed his eyes, wondering what he should do. Of course he needed to be careful and not let anyone else in the Organization know about Ren. He had to keep her safe.


	7. Stay With Me

For the past couple weeks, Axel had been sneaking away to spend time with Ren. He was grateful that she didn't reject him after he told her that he was a Nobody. Though he couldn't tell her what he really did with the Organization. He remembered when he was assigned to Castle Oblivion, Saix ordered him to get rid of the traitors. He carried out the mission in cold blood. No expression on his face while his comrades were being slain left and right. Axel even remembered the horrified look on Sora's face when Axel offed Vexen without hesitation. He was the assassin of Organization XIII. Now, if Axel continued carrying out his assassinations and if Ren knew, she'd be disgusted with him and surely leave. He couldn't risk losing her.

Axel still had to be sneaky when he would meet up with Ren on their dates. He couldn't let anyone catch him while he was leaving, not even Saix. So far so good though. Axel was able to enjoy his time with Ren more. They would still do the usual routine of having ice cream on the clock tower but he would then whisk her away to Radiant Garden to explore it more. Axel felt that tingling in his chest whenever Ren would laugh or even smile. Axel actually felt happy that he could make Ren smile. She was smiling for him.

Axel wanted to tell Roxas all about his time with Ren but they were still at the castle and he didn't want to risk the other members hearing him. Though whenever he would meet up with Roxas, Axel had a smile on his face. Roxas figured that it was because he just saw Ren or was about to go see her. Roxas was actually happy for his friend and that Axel seemed to be more cheerful than usual.

"Come on, Ren. Just trust me," Axel replied as he held his hand out to her.

Ren huffed and crossed her arms as she looked at the spiky redhead, "Not after you nearly dropping me the last time, Mr. Jokester."

Axel chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Last time he had helped Ren up the ledge, to get a good view of the town, he jokingly let go of her hand and nearly making her fall. When she got up the ledge, she smacked him a few times making him laugh.

"Ren, I promise this time that I won't do it," Axel replied as he held his hand out for her again.

Ren looked into Axel's eyes to see that he was being sincere. She nodded then grasped his hand and he pulled her up onto the ledge. Ren climbed up then felt her hand slip from underneath her, making her land on Axel's chest. She blushed a dark red then looked up at him. Axel smiled down at her, "Hey, Ren. Your face is turning the same color as your hair."

Ren pouted then pushed herself off him, "It is not!"

Axel laughed and ruffled her hair playfully, "You're cute."

Ren blushed even more when he said that. She sat by him as they looked over the town. Ren loved this place and wouldn't mind living here. But of course she still loved Twilight Town. Not just because it was beautiful especially at sunset but also because her friends were there. She had grown close to Olette, Hayner, Pence and Roxas. They were like a family to her. Also Axel made her feel special. Even though he said he didn't have a heart or could have feelings, Ren knew that deep down Axel could feel something. It showed whenever they hung out with each other.

Ren could feel herself falling deeper for Axel. Though she didn't want to tell him that she loved him since she knew that he couldn't return those feelings. Sure he expressed some emotions but not too many. Ren still wanted to try. She loved him enough to do anything for him. She would still be with him even if he can't return her love.

The sun was setting and casted different colors over the buildings and even the castle. Ren loved moments like these and cherished them in her heart. She had been grateful and loving life everyday ever since Axel took her away from her old life. Axel was her savior in a way; she owed him so much. Ren then set her head on Axel's shoulder with a smile. Axel looked down to see that Ren was smiling. He smiled and set his head on hers while wrapping an arm around her, closing his eyes while indulging Ren's presence.

After Axel had been spending more time with Ren, the sensation inside of him grew more and more. This feeling almost made his chest feel like it was going to burst, wanting more. Axel almost felt like he was complete when he was with Ren. He wanted everything in the Organization to end. He was tired of killing and doing odd jobs and doesn't care about their purposes for Kingdom Hearts. Axel's concentration was his friendship with Roxas and being with Ren. Axel felt like Ren was more of a friend but couldn't feel what love is. It confused him but at the moment, he wanted Ren to smile. That's all he cared about at this point.

Ren felt safe whenever she was with him. Usually when she was away from him, she would miss him dearly. But recently, Ren began having dreams of her old life and the one she cared for belittled Ren and made her feel horrible. She didn't know why she was having these dreams but she hated it and wanted them to go away. Also, Ren felt like she was being watched. Whenever she felt like someone was following her, she'd look back and no one was there. She was hoping Axel would say yes to what she had to ask.

"Axel?" Ren spoke up softly as she still looked at the orange and red tinted sky.

"Yeah?" Axel asked.

"I was wondering... if..." Ren hesistated and sighed.

Axel cocked his head to the side, "What is it, Ren? You can tell me."

Ren then looked up into Axel's turqoise eyes. She felt comfortable whenever she looked into his eyes. She twiddled her fingers a little while nibbling on her lip.

"I was wondering, Axel... if you would stay the night with me..." Ren blurted out, "I've been having these nightmares and I would feel better if you were there with me."

She expected Axel to say no and laugh but felt him ruffling her hair. She looked back at him to see that he was smiling. Her heart fluttered whenever he smiled at her so sweet like that.

"Sure, I'll keep you safe, Ren," Axel with his oh so cocky attitude.

Ren smirked and lightly punched his arm, "Oh, don't look so happy about it!"

Axel laughed at her reaction making Ren laugh at him as well. Ren was happy that Axel agreed to stay the night with her and protect her. Though, he couldn't really protect her in her dreams. She was happy but couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the same time.

Axel and Ren had made their way back to Twilight Town and went back to Roxas's place. Ren led Axel to her room and telling him he could change in her room. Ren grabbed her night clothes from the dresser drawers. She then made her wasy to the bathroom.

Ren so badly wanted to tell Axel how much she loved him but she didn't know how he'll react. She remembered that Axel told her that he couldn't be happy or said and he definitely couldn't love either. That didn't matter to Ren; she still loved him. She still wanted to try.

Ren changed into her night clothes that consisted of a light orange cream colored spaghetti strap shirt and capri like bottoms. She walked into her room to see Axel was still in his pants but had on a black shirt that was form fitting. Ren couldn't help but blush as she looked at him. This is the first time she's seen him without his coat. Axel looked at her then smirked.

"Cute," Axel simply stated while his smirk still adorned his face.

Ren blushed while playing with the hem of her shirt, "What is, Axel?"

"Guess," Axel chuckled.

Ren's cheeks puffed in frustration. She hated when Axel played games with her like this but at the same time she liked it. Axel then ruffled her hair playfully, "You are cute. Especially when you look like a blowfish."

"Axel!" Ren huffed.

Axel laughed and gave her a hug, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Ren then leaned into Axel's hug and wrapped her arms around him while closing her eyes. Axel noticed how relaxed and content she was now.

Ren looked up at him, "Thank you again for staying with me."

"Of course... I don't like seeing you unhappy, "Axel replied.

Ren smiled and held Axel tighter, "Thank you."

Axel rubbed her back then looked into her eyes, "Ren do you mind... if I could listen to your heart to help me sleep?"

Ren placed her hands on his chest while smiling, "Of course. It's the least I can do."

Axel smiled softly and closed his eyes while thinking, 'It means a lot. It's the greatest thing you do for me.'

Ren was still a little nervous about sharing a bed with Axel but it made butterflies flit around in her stomach. Axe climbed into the bed and Ren turned out the light. She then crawled in next to Axel and could feel him move closer. Ren blushed as Axel layed his head on her chest. Even in the darkness, Ren could see the smile on Axel's face. She was happy she was able to make Axel smile. Deep down, she knew Axel had feelings.

Even though he was Nobody and had no heart, Axel could still feel. Ren noticed that Axel had fall asleep. She lightly stroked back some of his hair. She felt her heart beat faster as she looked at him. Axel soon tightened his grip around her waist and smiled more. She guessed that since her heart was beating faster that Axel liked it. Ren smiled and set her head against Axel's.

"I love you, Axel..." Ren whispered gently, "I love you with all my heart and being..."

She closed her eyes to sleep. She was happy she finally told him she loved him but had to say it while he was asleep. She knew that she needed to build up the courage to tell him. That would have to wait.

Later in the night, Axel woke up to Ren tossing and turning while mumbling. Axel turned to her since he had his back to her and wasn't holding her anymore. He could see that she was crying but still asleep. Axel felt that familiar painful pang in his chest whenever he saw Ren like this. Axel took her into his arms and held her to his chest.

"Shh... Ren... it's ok," Axel whispered softly while rubbing her back.

Ren began to calm down a little and clutched Axel's shirt. Axel continued caressing her back in soft circles while whispering it's all right to her. Ren eventually buried her face into Axel's chest as a few stray tears fell.

"Axel..." she whispered.

Axel noticed she was still asleep as she said his name. He held her closer and closed his eyes, beginning to fall back asleep.

"I'm right here, Ren... I'm not going anywhere," Axel murmured, "You're safe..."

He could see her smile a little making Axel smile as well. She was resting easy now, he could as well. Axel wished that he could fall asleep like this every night next to Ren. The feeling she gave him was beyond anything he's ever felt before. Maybe this is how Ren felt for him. This wonderful overwhelming feeling. Was he in love with her? Was it even possible for a Nobody like him?


	8. Caught

Ren opened her eyes slowly to see Axel holding her close to him. Axel really was there for her last night. He actually said he would be there for her. Axel began to shift a little, beginning to wake up. He opened his emerald eyes to see Ren was awake and looking at him. He noticed her face was red again.

"Hey, Ren. Your face is almost the same color as your hair," Axel chuckled.

He was expecting Ren to hit him but all she did was giggle. She was too happy to be huffy over Axel's teasing. She chuckled and cuddled closer to him. Axel smiled and could see that she was content now.

Axel then had to leave so he could get back to work before Saix would get suspicious. Ren led him outside and looked up at him. Axel saw the worried and upset look on her face. He sighed softly and tussled her hair.

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can, " Axel replied smiling down at her.

"Be careful, Axel," Ren pleaded softly.

Ren smiled weakly then hugged him tight. Axel rubbed her back and looked into her eyes. He smiled bitter sweetly at her nearly making her shudder. Ren so badly wanted to kiss him but had to resist from doing so. She nuzzled his chest then let him go. Axel then smiled and made a portal then disappeared. Ren's smile faded into a frown as soon as he left; she was alone.

Ren went back into the house and decided to get ready for the day. Once she was dressed, she left Roxas's place to walk around town. Before she made her way to the shops, she heard someone call her name. Ren turned to see Olette running over to her.

"Ren!" Olette called to her happily.

Ren smiled and greeted her, "Hey there, Olette. How's it going?"

"Great! I was hoping to go shopping with you today," Olette replied smiling sweetly.

Ren smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great, Olette."

Ren was happy that she could spend some time with Olette. Olette could keep her happy while she waited for Axel to come back. Ren walked with Olette to the shops, talking about various things. Olette mentioned that her, Hayner, Pence and Roxas had to go back to school soon. This made Ren a little sad since her friends would be at school and Axel would be working. She had to spend time with them as much as she could.

While they were walking around, Ren wanted to find a present for Axel. As a way to say thank him for staying with her and keeping her safe. Olette was looking at random things so Ren decided to look at the accessory shop. She greeted the store owner and began to look around at the items. Ren then saw a pendant shaped like a heart with a fire design on the inside. This was perfect.

"I'll go ahead and take this one," Ren said holding up the item.

"Of course," the shop owner said and began to wrap up the item.

Ren paid the owner the munny and then smiled at the little box that was nicely wrapped. She just hoped that Axel would like it. She then turned to see Olette smiling at her.

"Ooh, is that for the guy you love?" Olette asked giggling.

Ren couldn't help but blush and nodded, "Yeah. I just hope that he likes it."

Olette smiled and nodded, "I'm sure that he will, Ren."

For the rest of the day, Ren spent her time with Olette and they talked about many things. Once the sun started setting, Ren decided to head home and hopefully meet up with Axel for ice cream. Ren walked Olette home then said goodbye to her. Ren had Axel's gift in her pocket and couldn't wait to give it to him. Once she arrived at the front door, she then noticed a portal of darkness close by. Ren whirled around to see it was indeed a portal and someone walking through it. She recognized the black coat and smiled.

"Axel!" Ren cried happily.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She then noticed that he wasn't holding her back. He didn't even move at all. Ren looked up to see that the hood was pulled up, not revealing the person's face. Ren stepped back, realizing that this was not Axel, "W-who are you?"

The man then took off his hood to reveal long blue hair, icy cold, yellow eyes and an "X" scar along his forehead and nose, "Saix."

"What do you want?" Ren replied glaring at him while trying not to show she was afraid.

"Seeing what is so special about you that Axel abandons his duties," Saix replied, "I don't see anything at all."

Ren bit her lip while still glaring at him, "Axel told me. You're just like him, aren't you? A Nobody. A being with no heart or feelings."

"I see he can't keep his mouth shut and already you are on my nerves," Saix replied as he made his way over to her.

Ren gasped then began to run away from Saix. Ren was praying that Axel would be here soon so he could save her. She then saw Saix appear in front of her, making her run into him. She turned to escape but felt Saix grab her wrist and bring her against him.

"Let go of me!" Ren screamed, "Axel! Help!"

"He cannot help you. I'll deal with you later after I've taken care of him," Saix replied making a portal.

"Don't go anywhere near him! He didn't do anything!" Ren cried.

"That is not for you to decide," Saix replied as he dragged her through the portal.

Axel whistled a little as he made his way towards Roxas's place to pick up Ren. He hoped that she wasn't too bummed out from him having to leave this morning. He bought her some ice cream, hoping to make it up to her. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer but she wasn't there. He frowned and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small box and had a tag with his name on it. What was this doing on the ground? His eyes went wide.

Axel began to look for Ren everywhere in Twilight Town. He even asked some of the local people if they have seen her but they all replied with a no. Axel even made a portal to her room to see that she wasn't there. Axel was afraid now. He didn't like this new feeling. He had a feeling Saix found out about her. Axel decided to make his way back to the castle.

Before doing that, he opened the box that had his name on it. Inside he found pendant that was in the shape of a heart that had a flame design. There was also a note with it that said "You have my heart, Axel."

'Ren...' Axel thought sadly.

He had to find her and quickly. He placed the pendant into his pocket and made a portal back to The World That Never Was.


	9. Promise

Tears continuously cascaded down her pale face from her crystal blue eyes. Ren had her knees pulled to her chest while sitting in the corner of her small cell. One minute, she was in Twilight Town then brought here to a mysterious castle and thrown into a cell by Saix. Why did it matter that Axel was seeing her and hanging out with her? Ren hoped that Saix wouldn't do anything to Axel. Judging from how cruel Saix was, he wouldn't care about anything. More tears streamed down her face as she thought about Axel. Where was he? Did he even care that she's gone? She was also upset because she lost her present to give Axel while running from Saix.

"Axel..." Ren sobbed quietly, "Where are you...?"

She had been in the cell for awhile now which made Ren start to think of horrible things. What would happen to her? What would happen to Axel? She wiped her eyes and noticed that a few people walked up to her cell. She saw Saix but couldn't recognize the others.

"So this little poppet is what's been distracting Axel?" the man with an eye patch and a scar running along his left cheek replied.

"Yes and a distraction indeed," Saix replied sternly, showing no emotion on his face.

"What are we planning on doing with her?" the man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked.

"Xemnas and I agreed upon taking her heart to add to Kingdom Hearts. She possesses a strong heart full of love. Her Nobody will be exceptional," Saix explained.

Ren's eyes widened when Saix said he would take her heart. She bit her lip and watched both men smirk at her.

"Wait! You don't mean!? Flamesilocks and Poppet?" the man with the eye patch laughed.

"That's right, Xigbar," Saix said, "She is in love with Axel."

"Hahaha, as if!" Xigbar laughed then looked at Ren, "Poppet, he's a Nobody. He can't love you nor would he ever."

Ren glared at Xigbar and felt more tears well up in her eyes. He was wrong. Ren knew deep down in her heart that Axel did have feelings for her. Ren still didn't care if Axel could love her back or not, that didn't change how she felt about him. Xigbar couldn't help but smirk at her teary glare, "If we get a Nobody outta her, hopefully she'll join us and then I can see that look more."

The man with short blond hair rolled his eyes with a sigh, "You are a moron, Xigbar."

"Same goes for you, Card Boy!" Xigbar growled.

Xigbar and the other guy began to walk away, leaving Saix and Ren alone. Saix continued to stare at Ren, making her feel uneasy. She hated this man so much right now.

"I'm keeping you alive now to lure Axel into our trap," Saix piped up, "Don't think I'm showing you any mercy or compassion. Your heart will belong to us soon."

Saix walked away and summoned a couple Berserker Nobodies to guard her. Ren buried her face into her arms and sobbed. She wanted everything to be ok. She wanted Axel safe and just to be with him. Why did it matter so much that Axel came to see her? She wanted to go back to the time where she was sitting on Twilight Town's train station clock tower with Roxas and Axel, sharing ice cream. She didn't even know where Roxas was now either. She felt so alone right now.

)~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~(

Axel knew that he had to be extremely careful now in the castle. He kept blaming himself for being careless and not protecting Ren. He had to get her back no matter what the cost. Axel vowed to himself that he would do anything for Ren even if it cost him his own life.

Around almost every corner, Axel had to fend himself off from Dusks. He knew that Saix was after him. Getting through the castle was not going to be easy. He had to be very stealthy, especially so that the other members wouldn't find out. Axel hoped that they didn't do anything to Ren. If she had even one scratch on her, Axel would kill the one who did it.

Axel figured that Saix would take her to the cells like he did with Kairi. Axel then stopped when some Dusks appeared in front of him. He glared at them and began to take them down with his flaming chakrams. Axel ran towards the holding cells and managed to come upon one with two Berserker Nobodies guarding it. He looked past them to see Ren in the corner, curled up and crying. Axel was relieved to see her but was angry that Saix had upset her and scared her like this.

Axel set his chakrams on fire and threw them at each Berserker, instantly killing them. Ren sniffed as she looked up, wondering what happened. She noticed that the guards that Saix left behind were destroyed. What was going on? She wiped her eyes then saw the familiar spiky redhead running towards her. She smiled and ran to the bars.

"Axel!" Ren cried happily.

"Ren! Are you all right?!" Axel asked as he placed his hands on her face, "Did Saix hurt you? Are you hurt at all?"

Ren shook her head, "I'm all right. I'm so happy you're here..."

"Stand back. I'll get you out," Axel replied.

Ren stepped back then covered herself. Axel managed to break open the cell with his fire and chakrams. Ren then stood back up and ran towards Axel. She wrapped her arms tightly around him while crying on his chest. Axel frowned but held her tightly to him, closing his eyes. He was glad she wasn't hurt and he found her in time. Axel then pulled away a little to look at her, "Let's get out of here."

Ren nodded and Axel took her hand as he made a portal of darkness. They both made it back to Twilight Town safely. Ren was happy that they were back in Twilight Town but she was still afraid. Even though she didn't know Saix well, she knew that he wouldn't let her and Axel get away like that. Right now, she was happy that Axel actually came to save her. Once they were safely back to Roxas's house, Axel checked to make sure that it was safe. When he looked back at Ren, he could see tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked worried, "Are you sure you're all right, Ren?"

She threw her arms around his neck, not letting him go, "You came for me..."

Axel's face lightened a little and held her close, "Of course, I did... why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know... I was just afraid..." Ren replied tightening her grip a little, "Saix was using me as bait to get to you... once he said he would deal with you... he was going to take my heart and turn me into a Nobody."

Axel nearly froze when she told him what Saix had planned. He shut his eyes tightly in anger but caressed Ren's back lightly, "I promised I would keep you safe... I'm sorry I broke that promise..."

Ren pulled back to look into Axel's eyes, "You came for me... when you found out I was missing, you came looking for me... You kept your promise."

Axel smiled weakly at her then noticed the frown on her lips, "What's wrong?"

"I had bought you a present... but... I dropped it when Saix grabbed me..." Ren replied sadly, "I thought it would show you how I feel..."

Axel then dug into his pocket to pull out the pendant, presenting it to her, "You mean this?"

Ren's eyes widened as she looked at it, "Where did you find it?"

"Outside the front door," Axel replied looking at it and held it close to his chest, "That's what gave me the idea that you were kidnapped. You wouldn't be careless like that."

Ren smiled at the way Axel held the pendant. She then placed her hands over his while lifting her gaze to his eyes, "You have my heart, Axel."

Axel looked back into her eyes and seeing the smile on her face. Axel could feel that familiar tingling in his chest but it was stronger this time than it has before. He knew this is what Ren was feeling for him. He now knew what Roxas meant by being lucky by having Ren. So slowly over time, Axel started feeling love. Ren was the one who made him feel complete. He didn't need Kingdom Hearts to be complete again. All he needed was Ren.

Axel lifted his free hand to place it on Ren's cheek as he looked into her eyes, "Ren, I..."

Before Axel could say anything else, Dusks appeared in the room. Ren gasped and held Axel, looking at the Nobodies in horror. Axel summoned his chakrams and destroyed the Dusks. He looked down at Ren, "It's not safe here! We have to get away!"

He then took her hand and ran outside but were greeted by more Dusks along with Dancer and Berserker Nobodies. Axel pushed Ren behind him as he glared at the Nobodies, "Get out of my way!"


	10. Fragments of Sorrow

Axel couldn't take it anymore. Saix really wanted to destroy him and Ren. Axel had fought off countless Nobodies especially the Berserkers that Saix had main control over. Axel finished off some Dusks then dropped to the ground on one knee, heaving his breath. Ren ran to him and kneeled beside him with a worried look on her face. Axel looked at her then shook his head.

"I'm all right, Ren," Axel replied while slowly getting back up, "Saix isn't going to give up but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him win."

Ren was still concerned about what would happen, especially to Axel. Ren wished this wasn't going on. Ren then held Axel close, making him look down at her. She looked up at him, "Axel, I want to protect you too."

Axel couldn't help but tussle her hair a bit with a chuckle, "That's my job."

"I know... but I want to help you too," Ren replied, "I care about you, Axel..."

Axel set his head on hers while rubbing her back, "I care about you too, Ren."

He then saw a few more Nobodies appear then growled. He then grabbed Ren's hand, beginning to run towards the Mysterious Mansion. More Nobodies began to multiply and chase them. Axel was tired of running and having the lowly Nobodies trying to destroy him. He also saw some Heartless begin to chase after them. No way was he going to let the Heartless get anywhere near Ren. If he lost Ren, he wouldn't be able to go on. He pushed Ren behind him while fighting off the Heartless and Nobodies. Axel heard Ren scream, making him turn to see that some Dusks had capture her and taking her to a portal.

"No, you don't!" Axel exclaimed.

He threw his chakrams at the Dusks and destroyed them with ease. Ren ran to Axel, instantly clinging to him. Axel held her tight for a second then took her hand again, leading her to the mansion. Axel knew that Sora and his friends were making their way to The World That Never Was. He could help Sora defeat the Organization and even get Roxas back while protecting Ren. This had to work. Axel then made a portal to go to Sora.

Sure enough, when Axel and Ren arrived to Betwixt and Between, they saw Sora with his friends fighting off a whole army of Dusks. Axel began to run towards them while fighting off the Dusks. Sora turned to look at Axel with a surprised look.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" Sora asked while glaring at him a little.

"Don't ask! Just fight them!" Axel replied.

Sora noticed that there was some girl with Axel. Had he kidnapped her too like he did with Kairi? Sora knew that Axel was right and that he had to fight. Soon several Dusks tackled Axel to the ground.

"Axel!" Ren cried.

Sora swiped at the Dusks that were piled onto Axel. Axel then looked up at Sora, "I'm helping you out but you have to do a favor for me."

"What's that?" Sora asked. He then heard something behind him and swiped at the Nobody that was attacking him. He glared at the Dusks, "Leave us alone!"

Axel looked at Ren, "Stay by Sora's friends!"

Ren frowned but nodded. She made her way over to Donald and Goofy. Sora and Axel began to fight off the Dusks as best as they could but the Dusks kept multiplying. Ren stayed by Donald and Goofy while they were slaying Dusks as well. Ren watched Axel and could see him getting tired. She bit her lip and hoped that he was all right. Axel heaved his breath, feeling like he wasn't going to last much longer. He had to though for Ren's sake.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," Axel replied almost sarcastically.

"Feeling a little regret?" Sora asked.

"Nah, I can take these punks," Axel replied.

He then looked at Ren. In order to save her, he had to do what he had to do. He didn't want to end like this but it was the only way to save everyone. Axel knew that he wouldn't be able to tell Ren how he really feels about her. He wouldn't be able to go back to doing the things he loved doing with her. Ren could see Axel smiling weakly at her which made her worry. Axel then engulfed his body in flames and released his attack. Sora reopened his eyes after Axel's attack to see that every single one of the Dusks were gone.

"Whoa..." Sora replied.

Ren looked up to see that Axel was on the ground and he was beginning to fade away. She gasped and began to run towards him.

"Axel!" Ren screamed. She ran to his side then took him into her arms. Axel looked up at her with half lidded eyes, smiling a little. Ren bit her lip as tears began to stream down her face, "Axel... you can't go..."

"I'm sorry, Ren... I... I sacrificed myself so that I could save you and everyone..." Axel replied weakly.

Sora walked beside Ren to kneel by her, "Axel, why did you do it?"

"I did it so that I could see Roxas and to protect Ren... Roxas made me feel like I had a heart... he's my best friend..." Axel replied, "Funny... you make me feel the same way, Sora... and for Ren... she made me feel... complete..."

Ren was surprised and closed her eyes, letting large droplets of tears fall, "Axel..."

Axel lifted his hand to wipe the tears from Ren's face, "Spending time with you... and... getting to know you better... I began to understand your feelings... It's unique really... for Nobodies to develop feelings..."

Ren stroked Axel's hair away from his face, "I didn't care that you were a Nobody... I know you have a heart in a way... I care about you and would do anything for you... but now... I let you die..."

Axel shook his head slowly, "You didn't. This was my choice to keep you safe... like I promised..."

"You did keep it..." Ren whispered as she held him tighter.

"Ren... May I listen to your heart... one last time?" Axel asked feeling his eyes getting heavier.

"Of course..." Ren sniffed.

She moved him so Axel's head was laying against her chest. Axel could hear her heart thumping in her chest lightly, making him smile.

"My favorite sound..." Axel whispered as he smiled more.

"Axel... what did you want me to do for you?" Sora asked.

"I want you to... take down the Organization... and protect Ren..." Axel replied.

Ren cried harder, not believing that this was happening. She noticed that Axel was fading away faster. She saw that his eyes were closing but a smile remained on his lips. She placed her forehead on his while stroking his cheek.

"Axel... I love you..." Ren whispered.

She could feel Axel lightly place his hand over hers, speaking up softly, "I... love you... as well... got it memorized?"

Ren looked down at Axel to see his eyes were closed then completely disappeared. Ren felt paralyzed as she just stared down at her arms where Axel no longer was. She could feel more tears pool in her eyes, not feeling like moving. Axel was gone. He was really gone.

"Axel..." Ren choked out and placed her hands over her face, "AXEL!"


	11. Sacred Moon

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as Ren cried over Axel. They were completely surprised with what Axel said, especially saying that he loved her. Could Nobodies actually develop feelings? Even hearts? Sora frowned and placed his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Ren... I'm sorry... I know what it's like to lose someone..." Sora replied, "But I'm going to keep my promise to Axel."

Ren looked at Sora with her reddened eyes, "Sora... I want to help you and your friends destroy the Organization. They are the ones that killed Axel. This is because of Saix and Xemnas!"

Sora nodded, "Right, you and I have a score to settle with them."

Ren wiped her eyes and stood up, "Then let's go."

All four of them then went towards the portal that led into the World That Never Was. As soon as they arrived, they were surrounded by a ton of Heartless. Ren saw Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting them off. She had no weapon or any way of defending herself. She wanted to help her new friends and she wanted to defeat Saix and Xemnas. She still wished that Axel was here with her. She bit her lip, not wanting to be helpless. She then looked at the Heartless in anger and held up her hand.

"Fire!" Ren casted at a Heartless.

Ren was surprised as she looked at her hands. Did she really do that? She saw that Donald, Goofy and Sora stared at her in amazement. Ren had no idea that she could cast magic like that. Donald then threw something at her.

"Ren, take this!" Donald quacked.

Ren caught a staff to see that it had a red heart and gold wings on it. She then turned to face Heartless that were about to attack her. She cast another Fire spell along with Thunder. All of this magic was just coming to her but she was glad she could help her friends. Once they defeated the Heartless, they made their way to the entrance of the castle. Ren was ready to fight the ones that took Axel away from her. She would never forgive them for what they did. As they entered the castle, they encountered countless Nobodies of different kinds. They ranged from low ranked Dusks to Gamblers and more Berserkers. They entered the room and looked up to see Saix, making Ren glare at him.

Saix looked down at Ren, "It appears that you still haven't been taken care of. Though, Axel was easily taken care of."

"How dare you! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Axel!" Ren yelled.

"I'll deal with you in time," Saix replied, "I'll let the Heartless take care of you and deliver your heart to Kingdom Hearts."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Ren shouted, "I'm going to make sure that you go down! We're not going to let you take over!"

Saix glared at her, "Thinking like that will make you lose faster."

Saix then disappear which made Ren even more angry. She had to focus though but it was difficult. She was full of rage and sadness right now. Sora placed his hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"We can do this," Sora reassured her.

Ren looked at Sora and nodded a little. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears. She wished that Axel was with her right now. Even though she had Sora, Donald and Goofy, she wanted him by her side. She then began to follow her new friends to a different part of the castle. She then felt like the scenery was changing around her then a light shined. She closed her eyes from it but reopened them to see that she was on the clock tower of Twilight Town. Was this a dream? Was she home?

"You can't give up, Ren. Not now," a familiar voice said behind her.

She gasped and felt tears form in her eyes, "Axel?"

She felt him place his arms around her torso, leaning his head against hers, "You can do this without me, Ren. I promise you that."

Ren bit her lip as tears streamed down her face, placing her hands on his arms, "But... I miss you... I need you..."

"I miss you too but you can't lose sight of what you need to do," Axel replied nuzzling his face into her hair, "With Sora and his friends, you can beat the Organization."

"But after that... what will I do?" Ren asked, "I can't imagine living without you..."

"I'll always be with you, Ren," Axel said, "Nothing can ever separate us forever... I know... we'll see each other again..."

Ren slowly turned and looked up at Axel. He smiled weakly down at her. She wrapped her arms around him then felt more tears stream down her face. Axel wiped her tears with his thumb then placed his forehead on hers, "You'll find me... I know you will..."

"I promise..." Ren said looking into his emerald eyes, "I love you... and I will do everything to find you again... even if it takes me forever."

Axel smiled more and brushed his lips against hers, "I love you as well."

Ren closed her eyes then reopened them to see she was back in the World That Never Was. She saw that Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at her with wide eyes. She wondered why then were looking at her so strange.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"You disappeared for a long time!" Donald quacked loud while jumping up and down.

"I... I did?" Ren asked surprised.

"Where did you go!?" Sora asked as he ran over to her.

"I... I don't know... I just remember seeing a bright light then I ended up in Twilight Town... I saw Axel..." Ren explained while bringing her staff close, "Axel told me not to give up and that... I can find him after this mess is finished..."

Sora looked back at Donald and Goofy and both gave Sora a worried look. They knew that once a Nobody disappears, they usually disappear for good. It was a possibility that some Nobodies went back to their somebody. That was probably what happened with Axel. Sora turned back to Ren and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find him, Ren," Sora said smiling, "After all, you care about each other."

Ren smiled at Sora, "Thank you, Sora. You're right."

All four friends continued to their way through the castle. Sora told Ren that they defeated a few from the Organization while she disappeared. She didn't know that she was gone that long. She wanted to help her friends as much as she could. Sora was able to meet up with a couple other of his friends, Kairi and Riku. They went off to fight other Nobodies and to make their way to Xemnas.

They entered a new room to see Saix upon a platform, looking up at the heart shaped moon. He then turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ren.

"I'm surprised that you made it all the way here. Especially you, Ren. I figured your heart had been taken by now," Saix replied.

"I've had about enough of you," Ren replied pointing her staff at him, "I will be the one making you suffer."

Saix then summoned his weapon and jumped down from where he was, "I'd like to see you try."

Ren used a Thunder spell on him but he disappeared then reappearing behind her. She gasped and almost barely missed his attack. She fell back onto the ground and looked up at him. He raised his claymore to strike her. Ren closed her eyes then heard Axel in her head, "Don't give up!"

Ren opened her eyes to see Saix's claymore coming down on her. She raised her staff, "Firaga!"

Saix was knocked back but immediately got back up. He was suprised to see that she used a level three spell when she only knew level one. Ren got back up and glared at him. She wasn't going to let Saix get the best of her. Ren used countless spell as she fought beside Donald, Sora and Goofy. Donald used some Cure spells on her from time to time while Sora gave her some Ethers. She fell to knees, feeling tired. Saix didn't want to go down.

She wished that she had a spell that could defeat him. Ren then looked at Kingdom Hearts. For some reason, she felt stronger looking at it. She then looked back at her friends' she had a spell that could defeat Saix. She held her staff close then directed it to Saix, casting the spell Holy on him. Saix dropped his claymore then fell to his knees then hands. He then looked up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Why...?" Saix replied.

Ren watched as Saix began to disappear. She sighed softly then felt weak after casting Holy, making her sit down. Donald, Goofy and Sora ran over to her to see if she was ok.

"Ren, how did you do that?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Ren replied looking up at them, "It just came to me."

"Better than Donald's magic," Sora chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Donald yelled.

"I'm kidding!" Sora laughed even more while holding his hands up.

Ren giggled slightly then tried to to get up but fell back down. Donald then cast Curaga on her. Sora then helped Ren up and they continued on their way. They were so close to Xemnas and Ren knew she was close to finding Axel.


	12. Dive into the Heart

Countless enemies attacked Ren with her new friends. She also met Sora's friends, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. They continued to make their way to a room. It looked almost like a graveyard. Ren looked around at the room sadly then looked to see a panel that had Axel's weapon. She looked to see it said "The Flurry of Dancing Flames". Ren touched the panel lightly as she frowned more.

"Axel..." she said softly.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see that it was Kairi. Kairi gave her a light smile.

"Ren... I know how much Axel means to you," Kairi said, "He told me about you when he said that he was looking for Roxas. He said he cared for you deeply and wanted to see you smile. I can tell that Axel loves you, even if he has no heart."

Ren smiled a little and placed her hand over Kairi's, "Thank you."

Ren then frowned again with a sigh, "I also wish I knew where Roxas was too."

Riku then walked over to Ren and spoke up, "Roxas is Sora's Nobody."

Ren looked up at him, "R-really?"

Riku nodded, "Roxas has finally gone back to Sora."

Ren smiled a little. She was happy that Roxas was re completed again but she missed her friend. Though she was grateful she made knew friends who would help her through thick and thin.

They continued on towards the path in front of them to find Xemnas. Once they reached the next platform, they saw Xemnas looking up at Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts looked like it had a huge hole in the middle.

"My Kingdom Hearts... is ruined... Now I will have to start over again," Xemnas spoke up then turned to the group, "Keyblade wielders, go forth and collect me more hearts."

Sora, Riku and Mickey then pointed their Keyblades at Xemnas, glaring at him. There was no way they were going to do that.

"There is no way that we are going to help you," Sora replied.

Ren had enough with this guy. She knew that Sora, Riku and King Mickey wouldn't help Xemnas complete Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas was the only left in the Organization. Once he was taken out, then everything and everyone can live in peace. She was ready to help her new friends. Before anything else, she saw that Sora and Xemnas were both disappearing. She gasped and ran towards him but he disappeared into thin air.

"Sora!" Ren cried out while looking around.

She then saw that Nobodies appeared and circled around the group. She tired of this and wanted everything to stop. She then held out her staff to cast a stop spell. This gave everyone a chance to take out the Nobodies. After a few minutes, Sora then reappeared.

Sora then looked around, "Where's Xemnas?"

They all looked up at Kingdom Hearts, absorbing the power of the moon. Mickey, Sora and Donald yelled at him to stop what he was doing. Xemnas disappeared but afterwards, a huge door appeared. Riku, Sora and Mickey then unlocked the doors with their Keyblades. This was it, they were going to take care of Xemnas once and for all. Before all of them could enter, the door closed on Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Kairi, leaving Sora, Ren and Riku alone with Xemnas.

Riku looked down at his friends, "Come on, we have to do this to save everything."

Sora and Ren looked at him then nodded. Riku was right; they had to do this. Ren knew she couldn't give up. She had her friends and she knew that she had to do this for Axel. After all this mess, she had to immediately go and find Axel. All three friends raced towards Xemnas as they dodged buildings that were being thrown at them. Ren was tired of this. Was this guy ever going to go down!?

They all reached where Xemnas was and began to attack him. Ren used many magic attacks on Xemnas. She was done with all this madness. All three friends unleashed their final attack, taking down Xemnas. They quickly made their way back to the door to go back to their friends. Their friends smiled at all three of them while cheering.

"You guys are all right!" Kairi chirped.

She then ran to Sora and hugged him close. Sora smiled as he held her back. Ren watched both of them hug, almost making her feel jealous. She clutched her dress where her chest was as she felt her heart ache. She then noticed a portal was being made. There was a girl standing there with blonde hair and she wore a white dress.

"Hurry on through," the girl replied.

Kairi walked up to the girl and smiled, "Thank you, Namine."

Namine smiled at her and then looked at Sora, "Roxas, I knew that we would meet each other again, even if we don't recognize each other."

Ren then saw that Roxas walked out of Sora. She was surprised but she could finally say her good-byes to Roxas. Roxas smiled as he spoke with Namine then turned to look at Ren.

"Ren, I'm happy that I had you and Axel as a friend. Please find Axel and tell him thank you," Roxas replied.

"I will, Roxas," Ren replied with a sad smile, "I promise."

"Good-bye, Ren," Roxas said softly, "You'll still be one of my friends."

"You're my best friend too," Ren said, "Good-bye, Roxas."

Roxas then fused back in with Sora. Ren wiped her eyes and sniffed. She was happy to see Roxas one final time before he left completely. Even though she couldn't see him like before, he was still in Sora and Sora was her new close friend. The people before her were her new friends. She cherished them deeply. They all began to head towards the portal. Before Sora and Riku could enter, the portal disappeared!

Ren and Kairi looked back. They tried to go back through to save Riku and Sora but it closed. Kairi frowned and looked down at the ground with a sad expression. Even though Ren didn't know Sora and Riku for long, but she knew that they would come back. Ren hugged her close making Kairi look up at her.

"They'll be fine, Kairi. I know you have faith in them. They'll come back," Ren replied.

Kairi smiled weakly with a nod, "You're right."

Ren then noticed her surroundings to see that they were on an island, "Where are we?"

"This is where I live with Riku and Sora," Kairi said as she looked around at the island.

"It's beautiful," Ren said then looked at the sunset, "This brings back memories..."

Kairi walked beside her as she looked at the sunset with her, "Of Axel?"

"Yeah... we would watch the sunset while eating ice cream," Ren replied, "I looked forward to doing that with him everyday..."

"It's a nice memory," Kairi said, "I'm sure that Axel is watching the same sunset right now, thinking about you."

Ren smiled as Kairi said that. She hoped that Axel was out there, thinking about her too. She then looked back at Donald, Goofy and Mickey who looked worried. Kairi joined Ren by their friends. They began to talk about their journeys. Ren was surprised when Kairi said that she waited for Sora and Riku everyday for a year. Staring out at the island, hoping they would come home. Ren knew she did the same thing with Axel. When he left for a long mission, she waited for him everyday to come back. She knew how Kairi felt.

Ren then turned her head to see something falling from the sky. She smiled and knew that it had to be Sora and Riku. Sure enough, both emerged frm the ocean. Sora and Riku laughed and smiled when they saw all of their friends. Sora and Kairi hugged each other close along with Donald and Goofy.

"Welcome home," Kairi said with a smile.

Ren looked at all of her friends, happy that they were all reunited. Ren almost felt jealous as she wished being with her special someone. She then noticed that she was disappearing from her friends. Everyone looked at her and tried to reach out to her.

Ren felt as light as a feather as she began to descend into the unknown. Before she knew it, she could see something. She could see a stained glass floor that had a design of her along with images of Axel, Roxas and Twilight Town. She had no idea where she was going and why she was here. She was surprised when she heard a voice.

'What is it you desire most?'

Ren held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. What she wanted most was to be with Axel. She wanted to be with him the way they used to be. She wanted to spend forever with the man she loved more than life. Ren slowly opened her blue eyes.

"I desire to see Axel again. My life... my heart... would be incomplete without him... I love him..." Ren said softly.

Soon a door appeared in front of her that was pink with a vine design. She walked towards the door almost apprehensively, not certain what will be on the other side. Though she was willing to risk it. Ren opened the door to be greeted with light. She opened her eyes to see she was in Radiant Garden.


	13. You Have My Heart

Was this right? Was Axel here? She remembered that Axel said that he felt like he was at home whenever he and her visited Radiant Garden. She then began to wander the town, asking around to everyone if they knew a spiky redhead named Axel. They shook their heads making Ren frown. She wouldn't give up though. She made her way to the castle and to the underground tunnels. She remembered exploring them a few times with Axel, though they got lost a lot and couldn't find anything.

As she walked around, she noticed a large door she's never seen before. What was behind it? She pushed it open to see a desk with papers and books strewn everywhere. She also saw four men picking up the place. They all looked up at her as she got closer to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ren said softly.

"No need to be sorry," a man with blue-gray hair said with a smile, "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for someone," Ren said, "His name is Axel and he has spiky, red hair and green eyes."

A tall, broad looking man looked at her, "Axel?"

Ren nodded then an older man with long, sandy blonde hair spoke up, "We all do know a red headed man."

"Can you please tell me where he is?" Ren asked as she clutched her dress on her chest, "I need to find him."

The man with blue-gray hair spoke up, "He went to go search for two of our friends. We are not sure when he will be back."

"I'll go ahead and wait here. If you don't mind," Ren replied.

"Not at all. My name is Ienzo," he replied.

"My name is Ren," she said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Aeleus," the tall, broad man said, "The man in the white lab coat is Even and the other is Dilan."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ren said smiling sweetly at them all.

"Tell me, Ren. How do you know Axel?" Ienzo asked, "Actually, his real name is Lea."

"Lea?" Ren asked a little confused. She guessed that was his real name since he was re-completed, "Well, I met him when he found me crying. He said that he would take me away from my old life and make a new one. So he took my to a different world and we became friends... then we started developing feelings for each other... When he was dying... he told me he loved me... even though he told me that Nobodies had no hearts."

Ienzo then looked over at Even, "That's what we were told as well by Xemnas and Saix. Even in the Organization, Even tried to figure out the heart."

"You mean... you all were in the Organization?" Ren asked surprised.

Ienzo nodded, "We were. But we have no intentions like we did before, I promise you that."

"That's good," Ren replied, "I'm glad everything with Xemnas is over."

Ren began to talk with Ienzo, Aeleus, Even and Dilan for awhile. After a couple hours, Axel or Lea hadn't returned and Ren couldn't wait any longer. She stood up and spoke, "I'm sorry. I have to find Axel... but I am very happy to meet you all."

"He should be around here somewhere. But we understand," Ienzo said smiling, "We hope that you find him soon and if we see him first, we'll tell him that he's looking for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate all of your help," Ren said as she looked at all four men.

She headed to the door while waving good-bye. She left the lab in a hurry to continue her search. She searched around the castle grounds until she ended up at the bailey out of breath. Where was he? Ren felt tears begin to stream down her face. She had to find him or she would lose it.

"Hey, why so gloomy?"

Ren knew that cocky sounding voice anywhere. She turned around quickly to see Axel walking towards her. Her crystal eyes began to overflow with more tears. She ran towards him as fast as she could.

"Axel!" Ren cried as she threw herself on him while encircling her arms around his neck, "You're all right!"

He smiled and wiped her tears away. He set his forehead on hers while stroking her cheek with his left hand.

"I told you I would see you again, "he said, "I've been re-completed. I even remember my real name. It's Lea, got it memorized?"

Ren giggled and looked into his eyes, "You know what I also memorized?"

"What's that?" Lea asked.

"That you love me," Ren replied with a sniffle.

Lea smiled at her and cupped her cheek with his hand, "You're a quick learner, Ren."

He was still a smart ass with his remarks which made her want to smack him but she missed it. She smiled more and held him tighter around his neck. More tears fell from her eyes. He was actually here. Lea smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"Hey, no more tears," Lea said softly with a smile.

"I'm just so happy I found you..." Ren said running her nails against the back of his neck, "I was devastated when you disappeared like that..."

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Ren. I did it to save you," Lea explained looking into her eyes while cupping her face in his hands, "I am sorry.. but we're together again and we don't have to worry about Xemnas or Saix or anyone tearing us apart again."

Ren smiled and nuzzled her nose against his, "I love you, Lea... with all my heart and soul..."

"I love you, Ren... I always will..." Lea said brushing his lips against hers, "Now I can give you my heart."

Lea pressed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Ren kissed back just as deep while letting more tears fall from happiness. Lea was her everything. He could now express his feelings to her and return her love. She felt complete with him and he was the only one to make her heart beat quickly.

They broke the kiss and held each other tightly. Ren placed her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. She smiled and nuzzled his chest contently.

"My favorite sound..." Ren said softly.

"Hey, that's my line," Lea chuckled.

Ren giggled and looked up at him. Lea smiled down at her while brushing his lips against hers, "Got it memorized?"

Ren smirked and kissed him back as he kissed her deeply. Ren felt like she was re-completed as well. She now had the man who was her life. She felt her heart was at peace, no longer feeling strife.


	14. Bonus Chapter: Waltz of the Damned

Axel arrived at the clock tower to see Ren was already there with their ice cream. Ren looked up at Axel with a smile.

"Hey, sorry that I'm late," Axel chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Ren smiled and handed him his ice cream, "I'm used to you being late, Axel."

Axel then plopped down next to Ren and took a bite out of his ice cream. He then heard Ren pipe up, "Since you're late, you're buying ice cream next time."

Axel laughed, "Fair enough."

Ren smiled and looked back at the sunset. She thought it looked absolutely beautiful today for some reason. She then looked over at Axel to see him laying back while eating his ice cream. She could see that he was really relaxed right now. Ren finished up her ice cream and continued to look at the sunset. After a few minutes, Ren looked back at Axel to see him chewing his ice cream stick. Ren was happy that Axel accepted her going out on dates. They have gone a few dates now to Radiant Garden. She then thought of something.

"Axel," Ren spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Axel hummed as he continued to look up at the sky and chewing on the stick.

"Instead of buying ice cream next time..." Ren started, "Can we go on another date?"

Axel turned his head to see that Ren was blushing a little. He chuckled as he saw her face that shade. Axel then sat back up and looked at Ren, "Sure! I have the perfect place."

"Not Radiant Garden?" Ren asked.

"Nah, not today. I know a new place," Axel replied standing up and held out his hand to Ren.

Ren smiled and took his hand as he helped her up. Axel made a door to darkness and walked through it with Ren. Ren didn't like it when her and Axel had to walk through the door to darkness to get to certain places. She always clung to Axel and stayed close to him, afraid she'll get lost in the darkness. Ren saw the end of the darkness to reveal a gigantic castle. Ren gasped as she saw it.

"Wow! Axel this is incredible!" Ren replied excitedly.

"I thought you would like this. I found it the other day while working," Axel mentioned with a smirk.

Axel then went wide-eyed when Ren grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the doors of the castle. Ren opened the doors and went inside to see that the castle was completely dark. She still looked around excitedly even though it was poorly lit. Axel smiled as he watched Ren act like a little kid. Ren soon saw a staircase leading up to two huge doors.

"Come on, Axel! Let's take a look what's behind those doors!" Ren replied as she ran up the stairs.

"Ren! Wait up!" Axel shouted as he ran after her.

Axel knew that the owner of this castle wouldn't like them roaming around. He had to catch up to her. Ren then opened the doors to reveal a gigantic ballroom. Ren couldn't see the room since it was near pitch black if it wasn't for the starry night. Axel was out of breath when he finally caught up to Ren. He then stood up straight and looked around to see some candles in the darkness and even a chandelier. Axel snapped his fingers, lighting the candles with his fire and illuminating the room. He then saw the amazed look on Ren's face as soon as the ballroom was lit. He then smirked, "Like it?"

"Axel... this is beautiful..." Ren said breathless.

She took a few more steps and was in the middle of the ballroom. Ren looked up at the ceiling to see a painting of cherubs in the clouds. Ren twirled around and laughed before looking at Axel. She then smirked at him and held out her hand, "Dance with me Axel."

"Whaaaaaat?" Axel replied giving her a weird look.

"Awww, come on," Ren whined as she pursed her bottom lip in sadness.

"Ah, Ren... don't give me that face," Axel said as he scratched the back of his head. Ren still had her lip pursed and had puppy dog eyes as if begging. Axel sighed and shook his head, "All right, just this once."

Axel walked over to her and took her hand. He then placed his other hand on her hip and looked into her eyes. Ren smiled at him with a blush dusting her cheeks. Axel couldn't help but smile a little as he saw her blush. He then led her into a small waltz. Ren smiled more and placed her head on his chest, sighing happily. Axel looked down at her then placed his head on top of hers as he continued to dance with her.

After a few minutes, they both stopped and looked up at each other. Ren smiled then kissed Axel's cheek making Axel give her another strange look.

She giggled, "You're a lovely dancer."

Axel looked away and crossed his arms, "I am not. Don't think I'm getting soft on you either."

Ren giggled again and smiled, "I still mean it."

Axel looked back at her to see her smiling face. He loved it whenever Ren smiled. He also felt something strange in his chest when Ren kissed his cheek. He smiled back at her and tussled her hair, "I know you do."

They both jumped when they heard a roar. Axel made a door to darkness and grabbed Ren's hand, instantly running through it, "Time to go!"


End file.
